Twins
by TuckingFypo
Summary: Fuuko has a twin! Or is it just a look-alike? But both 'Fuuko' doesn't know or remember the Hokage. What's happening! (Chapters 1 to 7 edited/fixed, new writing style from chapter 8)
1. Prologue: Shut Up And Drive

**Author's Notes:** Hi everyone! This is TuckingFypo here again bringing you another ToFuu fic!...This one has some mysteries in it and is kinda confusing but I'll do my best on this one! Advance Merry Christmas to you all, too! :)

**(This chapter has been edited.) - August 2011**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flame of Recca or its characters and have no plan on buying it either. (That would cost millions and the fans may kill me for snatching it from Nobuyuki Anzai. :P)

* * *

**Prologue: Shut Up And Drive  
**

"Mikagami Tokiya, why aren't you answering me?" The phone from the other line kept ringing. Fuuko couldn't help but get frustated because she had been ringing Tokiya's phone every ten minutes for about an hour now.

It has been six years after SODOM and their lives went back to normal. Koganei and Kurei discovered a genius idea and were able to go back to the present era after killing Oda Nobunaga. Recca and Yanagi are living together although they are not yet married. Domon is still the good ol' Domon while things were going good between Kagerou and Shigeo.

"Damn, why won't you answer the phone? Don't tell me you're 'busy' again!" Fuuko glanced at her child on the backseat from the car's rearview. Everyone was surprised when Fuuko and Tokiya finally stopped keeping their relationship a secret and later wed. They all thought that Fuuko's constant bugging of Tokiya was just her usual habit and not because they were _that_ close.

"I emailed your Daddy about giving birth to you but he still hasn't replied. And now, he's not even answering his phone!" She was on her way to Recca and Yanagi's for a welcome party for the baby girl, born four days ago. Recca had offered to pick her up from the hospital but Fuuko insisted that she can drive by herself.

Stubborn as always. That's Fuuko.

"I guess I'll just have to leave a new message again. If he doesn't reply back in less than two hours, I'll just flood his phone!" She smirked as she thought of Tokiya's possible reaction when he sees Fuuko's hundred messages. _'And he'll read every single one of them.'_

It didn't take Fuuko long to find a free spot where she could stop for a minute while texting Tokiya. The moment she stopped her car on the left side of the road, she started typing on her phone like a kid playing vigorously at an arcade.

When Fuuko was five months pregnant with Miyuu, it was the time when Tokiya went to America to be in charge of his uncle's company. Long distance relationship wasn't supposed to hinder them but as months passed by, Tokiya became really busy that he barely talked to Fuuko on the phone or send letters to her like he usually did during the first few months.

"There, he better read and reply to this one."

Fuuko's message to him read:

"_Hey you perverted ice-block! Your daughter is on Earth now and I named her 'Miyuu'. I was actually thinking of naming her 'Mifuyu' but I decided otherwise because **I'm** the **boss** who gave birth to her! Ohhh yeeeah! _

_By the way, when are you going back here, if ever? Come back soon because your daughter is waiting for you. Bye."_

Fuuko checked both her left and right before steering her wheels back on the right lane. A little bulk on the road made her car shake a little which caused Miyuu to cry.

"Oops, sorry Honey!" Fuuko sheepishly smiled and started singing lullabies to coo her baby. Miyuu seemed to be an obedient baby girl because she stopped crying not long after. Fuuko was still singing a lullaby when her phone suddenly rang. Eyes fixed on the road, she started feeling for her phone on the open left seat.

Having not found it after a few pats, she decided it wouldn't hurt to take a look even for a few seconds where the hell her tossed phone ended up. She was about to hit the 'answer' button when loud sounds of screeching tires approaching the left side of the car made her stop. All of her senses were alert on what was happening as she quickly grabbed the handwheel in hopes of avoiding an impending accident but everything happened too fast that even her swift reflexes couldn't reply on time.

It wasn't long before an ambulance's siren echoed in the streets. The police's whistle could be heard together with car horns complaining about the newly created traffic.

"This...is awful..." An old man who was passing by exactly the same time as the accident happened sighed while drivers who wanted to gather information about the blocked road started to nod in agreement.

"Excuse me sir, but have you witnessed what happened? If so, can you tell us in exact details?" A police came forward to the crowd of people gathering nearby. Even though not the one addressed, a store vendor came forward and proceeded to describe what she had seen.

"The blue car came from the left street and although the red lights were still on, it didn't stop but even continued going forward! The white car was unlucky it was exactly at the middle of the crossed road and got bumped."

By the mention of 'white car', their heads turned to the car that crashed to a nearby building. The front seat was crushed while the left side which the blue car bumped was slightly dislocated. Inside the white car was an unconscious Fuuko with a bleeding head and an endlessly crying Miyuu at the backseat. In the other hand, the lucky bastard who was riding the blue car only had a few bruises.

Despite the police's instructions to keep out from the site, an old woman sneakily peeked through the white car's windows.

"Sayaka!" Amidst all the noise that the commotion created, the old woman's cry was loudly heard and she was approached by a police officer.

"Are you one of the victim's relatives?" He questioned.

"Yes..." She said in between tears.

"That's good. We are taking her to the hospital and if you're a relative, please follow." The police ordered as nurses and other hospital staff lay Fuuko on a stretcher.

A purple-haired lady slowly opened her eyes while adjusting to her surroundings. Everything she saw was white except for the old lady crying beside her hospital bed.

"...Where? Am I?" She asked, weakly.

"Sayaka!" The old woman cried as she lifted up the lady's right hand and tightly gripped it. The lady had a confused face because she couldn't tell what was happening. She couldn't even remember why she was in a hospital.

"Sayaka, don't you remember me? I'm your mother!" The lady opened her eyes in shock because of what she heard but those eyes started to brim with tears.

"I don't know you. I...I don't know who I am, I...can't...I can't remember anything!" The lady finally broke down and allowed her tears to escape. She was holding her head with both hands as if it could stop the pain coming from an inner part of her head.

"Don't worry Sayaka, it'll be fine. Your mom will take care of you." The old woman went closer and hugged her. Her eyes were filled with longing and although she knew she might be hurting the lady, she hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"Thanks...Mom."

-**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued-

* * *

I know you have many questions such as:

1. What happened to/where's Fuuko and Miyuu?

2. Who's this 'Sayaka' girl?

3. **What the hell is going on?**

Well, you'll know the answers to your question soon...after you review! MWAHAHAHA! Answers will be revealed on the next chapters so please review and wait for the next chapter!


	2. Check On It

Yo everyone! I present to you, the **edited (as of April 2012)** 2nd chapter of 'Twins'. :) Thanks to the first 3 reviewers of this fic, they are: **Satomika**, **EiRist** and **Suryasree**! Thank you guys for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Check On It  
**

A large 'clank' sound was heard as the driver opened the car door and emitted two ladies. The blue gates of the Kirihara mansion opened and two maids made way for them. The old lady took the lead and entered the mansion in full authority while Sayaka took hesitating steps inside.

"Welcome back home, Miss Sayaka!" The warm welcome of the helpers of the mansion put the worried Sayaka at ease. She got hugged by the maids and her head got ruffled by an old man who appeared to be the family's gardener.

She gave everyone an angelic smile but her next words were not the one they expected. "Hello, may I know who you guys are?"

Everyone directed a questioning look to Sayaka, then to her mother and then back to Sayaka again. The old man decided to end everyone's confusion by asking.

"Mrs. Kirihara, may we know what happened to our dear Miss Sayaka while she was away?"

The old lady heaved a sigh before opening her mouth to explain about Sayaka's loss of memories. Silence covered the room soon after the details sunk inside their minds and a few maids started patting Sayaka's back as comfort.

"Don't worry Miss, you'll soon remember everything and we will be here for you always." A maid by the name Shiori beamed a big smile at her.

"In the meantime, I know you're tired and probably hungry as well! I'll cook the most saporous meal in the world just for you!"

At that, several maids dragged Sayaka upstairs and into her room. They had missed her a lot and were very worried when she disappeared one dreaded night, but we're not going to dwell deeper into that right now.

"Mrs. Kirihara, are you not going to join us celebrate Miss Sayaka's homecoming?" The gardener, again, asked.

"No, Akito-san. I have something important to do. Just attend to everything Sayaka needs, I'll be back in less than an hour." She snapped her fingers at the driver and he hurriedly opened the car for her.

"Madam, what about Miss Sayaka's belongings?" The driver carried a beige-colored bag.

"Dispose of everything inside it, especially the phone."

"By dispose, how should I exactly...?" By now, the driver was sending Mrs. Kirihara a suspicious stare.

"Never mind, hand it to me." With a quick nod, the driver passed the bag to the old lady. She took out the phone from the bag and put it inside her blue purse.

"Hmm...and head to the previous hospital to fetch the baby and then go to Harada's." She sternly ordered as the car's engines started up.

* * *

A loud bang echoed inside the house as Tokiya violently opened the door to his room. The first thing he did upon entering was to search for his forgotten cellphone immediately. He found it lying on his bed under a pillow and saw Fuuko's 12 missed calls.

"This is why I hate having two phones." He muttered, then noticed the messages Fuuko and the others had left him.

"Miyuu." His lips formed a small smile upon realizing that he's a daddy now. In excitement of hearing Fuuko's voice as well as Miyuu's gibberish babbling, he immediately dialled Fuuko's phone number and was disappointed to hear only the answering machine. It was Fuuko's voice, sure, but somehow he still wasn't contented.

_"Hi~! If you're hearing this, then either I'm busy doing other things or I just don't want to talk to you! Hehe! So just leave a message or call again!"_

"Oh, great." Could it be that Fuuko was just not answering in purpose to punish him? He called the Mikagami Residence but no one was answering either. Having no choice left, he decided to just dial the number of the Kirisawa Residence. A few rings was all it took before someone answered.

"Hello, Kirisawa Residence." It was Fuuko's Mom who answered.

"Oh hello Mom, is Fuuko there? I wanted to talk to her but she wasn't answering her phone."

"Fuuko just got out of the hospital yesterday. I'm not sure but she said something about a welcome party for Miyuu at the Hanabishi's today. Oh! And do you know about Fuuko's birth? We tried contacting you but you didn't answer for straight days." Mrs. Kirisawa giggled.

"Yeah, I just saw all the messages. I was on a really important business trip and I brought _only_ my business phone." He mentally slapped his forehead.

"Haha! That's unlike you to forget something important. Are you sure you're resting enough, dear?"

"Not really, and I think I'm aging faster here than when I was there with Fuuko constantly bugging me." He said while sounding annoyed but in truth, he actually enjoyed every moment Fuuko was teasing him.

"Oh, but in a few more days you'll visit here, won't you?"

Glancing at the bedside calendar with a marked date, he answered. "Yes. In fact I'll be there in a week. I'm really excited to see our daughter."

"That's great, then! I'll let everyone know later. And I'll call Fuuko for you if you want?"

"...No. I'll just call her myself later. Thanks. I'll have to go now, Mom. Take care, Fuuko, Miyuu and Ganko too."

"You too, dear! Don't tire yourself, okay?"

"I will." And with that, they both hung up while Tokiya stared longingly at his phone's wallpaper, which was of a scowling ice block and a grinning purple head on their first purikura!

**- - - T o F u u - - -**

"Recca! Fuuko's not answering her phone! You really should've picked her up from her house and not let her drive and be alone!" said a sobbing Yanagi while walking back and forth at the living room of their home.

"Yanagi, don't worry, she'll be fine. Maybe there's just some traffic or she has to go shopping."

Just as they were discussing the whereabouts of Fuuko, Yanagi's phone beside the TV's remote control rang. Yanagi quickly picked it up and upon recognizing it to be Fuuko's home telephone number, her sobbing stopped. With a slow motion effect she turned to Recca, who was sitting on their sofa, and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh...h...hime, just what the he...hell is hap...happening to you...?" The panting Recca tried asking.

"I'm so happy!" Yanagi shouted and proceeded to commit her homicide of Recca. The lady didn't even bother to answer the still-ringing phone.

Having no patience and being worried at Yanagi, Recca tried all his might to get released from Yanagi's hug. Although he wasn't successful, he was at least able to breath properly now. "A...are you sick? Or do you need mental help, hime? You were very sad and crying a while ago, now you're laughing and happy?"

"Recca-kun! I'm not sick! Look at this!" She finally broke the hug and showed her phone to Recca. They looked at each other then shouted in harmony.

"Oh...but you're still not answering it! Answer it before Fuuko kills you for making her wait!"

"Hello! This is Yanagi!"

"Oh Yanagi-chan! It's me, Fuuko's mother. Is she there? She wasn't answering her phone when I called her."

Yanagi frowned the moment she heard what Mrs. Kirisawa said. "So you mean Fuuko's not home? She's not here either!" Yanagi started sobbing again on Recca's arms and Recca decided to take the phone from her.

"Auntie, Recca here. Fuuko hasn't arrived yet and she wasn't answering Yanagi's calls before either."

"Oh my god, where could have Fuuko been? I'm really starting to get worried."

"Why don't we just wait a little more? It wouldn't help if we exaggerate this..." Suggested Recca while still comforting his bride-to-be.

"Okay, call me if you hear anything about Fuuko."

**- - - T o F u u - - -  
**

"...Wow." was all Sayaka could say. The moment her mother came back from her business, Shiori was ordered to dye Sayaka's hair color back to brown. The old lady pointed out that her daughter looked like a delinquent with the unusual purple hair.

"Now that the dying is finished, what do you want to do?" Sayaka's private maid asked as she took the dying tools and kept them inside a drawer.

"I don't know...but I guess it wouldn't hurt if I get toured around the house." With a nod from Shiori, off the two ladies went.

They first went to the nearest room which was the library. When the door fully opened, Sayaka couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Wow. Who's reading all these books?" The collection of books in this library could probably compete with the local town's library! Well, it's not like she had _seen_ the local town's library but the amount of books and shelves staring down at her made her feel like a little kitten being observed by a dozen dogs.

She ran to one of the shelves and picked up a random book. The book she opened was about the law and she closed it immediately after peering through only a few pages. Too many letters in big blocks like the one in that book makes her head spin.

"Oh, these books are about the law and lawyers." Shiori said while pointing to more shelves beside the one Sayaka was standing in front of. Sayaka's eyes just died the moment she saw the ridiculous amount of books about law inside the room. _'Who in the world reads these?'_, Sayaka couldn't help but wonder.

"I often saw you here in the library while I was cleaning. You kept on reading these." Shiori said as if she was able to read what the other lady was pondering about inside her now brown head.

Sayaka stared at her in disbelief as she countered, "It's not like I don't believe you or anything but I don't really have a thing for reading, I can feel it. It would be boring, in my opinion, especially these books about the law."

The maid just chuckled. "I see you haven't changed. You still hate these books and hate being a lawyer, huh."

"What did you say?" She narrowed her eyes at the maid and asked to make sure if her hearing wasn't fooling around with her.

"No, nothing. I just remembered something." The two left the library and continued on with the tour. After almost an hour of walking around, Shiori was about to call it a day when Sayaka pointed out a room which they haven't entered yet. The door had some flower cravings on the side and the door knob was of a dragon's face. When she was about to grab the knob, Shiori stopped her.

"Don't open it, Ms. Sayaka." She said.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Sayaka gave her a confused look. What's with the room anyway?

"That's the attic. The two other maids, Rina and Ayaka claimed seeing a ghost there, the eyes of your great grandmother's potrait are randomly moving and following anyone which is so scary! That's why I stopped cleaning and even entering this room!" She exclaimed as she made funny faces that could scare only 5 year olds.

"Nah, I'm not afraid of ghosts! You're actually making me want to enter with that story!" Sayaka started cracking her knuckles.

"No, young lady, I won't let you in nor give you the key." Sayaka frowned and had no choice but to follow the maid heading downstairs. She could always fiddle with that room some other time later.

**- T**o** B**e** C**ontinued -

* * *

Yeah, I just HAD to mention Tokiya and Fuuko having purikura! That's just a really cute thought! xD

And I would really really appreciate it if you point out mistakes or give criticism for my writing. I really don't know how to write something that people will want to read. I'm good at fantasizing for myself, but not writing for other people. xD


	3. What I've Been Looking For

Yo! Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year to you all! -hugs- I actually wanted to post this chap on New Year's Day but...I'm just nice. :P And, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! They are: **Satomika**, **Suryasree**, **Yuki Kawaii** and **EiRist**!

This chapter has been **edited on April 2012**.

* * *

**Chapter 2: What I've Been Looking For  
**

Our heroine was humming sweetly while taking cautious steps towards a desk. She was inside Shiori's room and was pushing her luck to find the keys to the attic. It has been four days and she had never uttered another word to Shiori or anyone else about wanting to explore the said room which let the maid's guard down. Her trick to convince Shiori to take a short nap worked unexpectedly.

"Hmm...keys..." Sayaka easily found a bunch of keys inside the first drawer and carefully examined each of them while not making any suspicious sound.

She slowly browsed through the paper labels stuck to each key. Library, Guest Room 1, Guest Room 2 and when she finally spotted Attic, she accidentally let out a loud 'Gotcha!' She quickly clamped her empty left hand on her mouth while turning around to look at Shiori. Fortunately, the maid didn't seem to be a light sleeper and didn't even stir a little. Sayaka sighed in relief as she unhooked the attic's key from the other keys and made her way out of the room and upstairs.

Sayaka stood by the attic's door while checking her surroundings. After seeing no one, she pulled the key from her pocket and slipped it inside the dragon's mouth. Slowly, the door opened and she was surprised to see a neat room. The notebooks and old tables had occasional dust on them but there was not a single messy item around. She went further inside the room and found a pile of books which had titles relating to medicine. As she looked around, she spotted a purple book with complicated chains on it lying on the floor.

She sat seiza style on the floor and picked it up. The chains were connected to a big padlock that was glued to the hard cover of the book.

"It needs a password..." Sayaka was feeling adventurous today that the idea of her breaking a secret code excited her. She immediately tested it and inserted random letters but found out the padlock only accepted four letters.

"Let's see..." She inserted numbers, four-letter words, even gibberish but to no avail. She then tried inserting 'Kiri', then 'Hara' but it was fruitless.

"This is the last combination and if this doesn't work, I'll just break the lock or burn this thing!" She entered 'KISA' from Kirihara's 'KI' and Sayaka's 'SA'.

Sayaka was left speechless when the padlock released the chains.

* * *

The Hokage members were gathered in a circle discussing if it's okay if they tell Tokiya the truth that Fuuko and Miyuu had gone missing. It has been 4 days and the car accident news that Yanagi read in the local newspaper was making them suspicious. "Recca, I think we should call the newspaper editors and ask about the accident with the white car." Yanagi suggested while holding the paper.

Recca eyed the newspaper in Yanagi's hands and with hesitation, he muttered. "...Yanagi, I understand you're worried but you shouldn't get paranoid. Fuuko's not the only one with a white car in this town and the lady was identified by her family."

Before Yanagi could respond, Domon butted in with a different topic. "Let's just tell Mi-bou when he gets back. He's probably tired, busy and stressed of his job in America and if we tell him while he's still there, he might be surprised and freak out." He proceeded to imitate Tokiya's freaked out face when Recca used Ensui to put off the fire he set on Genjurou a few years ago.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Domon-niichan on the freaking out part." Koganei came chuckling from the kitchen while carrying a tray of orange juice and some snacks.

"Snack time guys, don't stress yourselves too much." Ganko said as she gestured the others to help themselves.

"Oh yeah, we haven't heard your opinion on this matter, yet, Brat. Don't tell me you don't worry even a bit for Fuuko?" Domon said as he ruffled the 14-year-old's head.

"Of course I care and worry for Fuuko-neechan! And who are you calling a brat?" She frowned as Domon continued pestering her and kept on ruffling her head like she was still a child. Their bickering continued until Koganei blurted out something that got their attention.

"I think she's just...hiding somewhere."

"And why would Fuuko hide, huh, young man?" Recca asked before munching on the potato chips.

"Yeah...that's the question...or maybe she went to America to visit her husband without telling anyone?" Everyone's eyes gleamed upon hearing this and was convinced that Koganei's idea might be right.

"But it's not fair! She should've told us! I want to go to America, too..." Recca whined like a child.

"The yummy and delicious food..." Domon nodded in agreement as Recca continued...

"Disneyland..." A few more nods.

"Nice beaches..."

"Yes, yes."

"Lots of sexy girls...!"

"YES!" Both of them drooled.

And soon, they were hit by a frying pan by yours truly, THE YANAGI SAKOSHITA. "Stop it, you two! This should not be the time to think of such things." She exclaimed while giving Recca a death glare and he just froze.

"If she _did go_ to America, don't you think she would've called us the moment she arrived there?"

"Hmm...you're right, Hime. I just wish that both Fuuko and Miyuu are safe..."

* * *

"Shiori! Why are you sleeping? You should be working! You wouldn't get paid if all you do is sleep!" The head maid, Ayaka, shouted in a voice that rattled the entire Kirihara mansion. Upon hearing this, Sayaka hugged the purple book in her chest and scurried off to her room not too far away. She locked the door and threw herself on her bed.

What she saw inside the purple book, which turns out to be her diary when she was 19, was shocking. After getting rid of the chains, she turned the cover only to be greeted by a picture of a man pasted in the center of the first page. The man had short blue hair with soft blue eyes that she was sure she had seen somewhere. She tried her best to look inside her empty memory but no luck.

The diary started in April 10, the first day of her second year in university. Apparently, she was forced to enter the said university by her Mom. Her Mom was a controlling person, Sayaka remembered the intimidating look Akemi Kirihara gave her after ordering Shiori to dye her hair brown. According to the diary, there were a lot of instances where Sayaka had no choice but to obey.

"Now, we'll go back to business." She was reading the middle part of the diary when Ayaka's shouts interrupted her.

_August 17, Monday, Year XXXX_

_Mom just disposed of my books about medicine. I couldn't find them in our library. She very well knew that those books are important to me and they're the only pieces left of my crushed dreams of being a doctor. But what can I do? I have to obey her to make her happy. What makes her happy makes me happy, was what I had been thinking all these years but am I really happy?  
_

_November 9, Friday, Year XXXX_

_...I've finally realized something. I'm in love. Yes, in love. His name is..._

The most important part, the name of the man probably in the picture, was crossed out many times with a black pen. Sayaka lets out a hiss of annoyance and was forced to skip.

_He's my best friend since kindergarten up until now. I never liked the idea of going into this university at first, especially in the lawyer course, but I was saved from hell when I heard from him he was going to the same university. Of course I didn't tell Mom about it or else she would've picked another one. As always he's pursuing a career in medicine, too bad I couldn't be in the same classroom as him.  
_

After this entry, there were some pages of the diary that was torn and missing. Sayaka flipped roughly to the last page in irritation like a book-lover who couldn't wait what would happen next.

_March 22, Friday, Year XXXY_

_I can't take this anymore. Mom's too much! I'm not her puppet who would take orders involving my personal life! First, she forced me to take a lawyer course in this university even if I didn't want to and now this? I'll put an end to this, she won't ever see me again! I know you won't be able to read this but, Mom, goodbye..._

"Just that? What exactly happened?" Sayaka was very confused on the last part. Since the other pages were torn, there wasn't a way to know what happened before the 'goodbye mom' diary entry.

"Him? Who's 'he'?" She asked no one in particular, wondering about who she was 'in love' with and what happened to 'him'. She flipped back to the first page and narrowed her eyes on the picture as if she would find the answers to her questions if she looked thoroughly. Giving up, she closed the book and put it under her pillow.

"There's only one person to ask..."

**At the Hanabishi Residence...**

Everyone was busy laughing and having fun like they have forgotten about Fuuko until the doorbell rang. Yanagi muttered an "I'll get it" to everyone and slowly made her way to the door. She opened it with no hesitation and was about to ask "Yes?" when her brain finally identified the person standing in front of her.

"Good evening."

"Oh my..."

- - - **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued - - -

* * *

Author's notes: I actually thought of putting Raiha in this fic. He'll be the 'he' that Sayaka fell in love with and because Fuuko and Sayaka looks alike, that's the reason why Raiha always protects and saves Fuuko...mwahaha. But I decided otherwise and changed it. :/

Spelling and grammar mistakes are all mine, I'm not a native English speaker so if something doesn't sound right then please forgive me. :D


	4. Gotta Find You

**A/N:** Welcome! This is Twins' **EDITED** (April 2012) 4th chapter. If you want to read the original (crappy xD) 4th chapter, just go to my LJ. They're the only public entries there. :D

And the Kurenai in this story is just a normal human **not associated** to the Hokage, to Kurei or to Flame of Recca at all. She just looks like the real dead Kurenai.

But anyway, thanks to: **radcliffe-dreams**, **EiRist** and **Satomika **for reviewing! Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gotta Find You  
**

Yanagi innocently opened the door and was taken aback by what she saw.

"Good evening."

"Oh my..."

Mikagami sensed something suspicious upon seeing Yanagi's shocked face. He went inside and was led by a fast-paced Yanagi to the living room. There, everyone stopped what they were doing and gawked at him as if he got resurrected from the dead.

"B...but you said you're coming after a week? There are still 2 days left and..."

"Am I not welcomed, Yanagi-san?" Although uncharacteristic of him, he sweatdropped.

"Uh, no! That's not it...um..."

"Where's Fuuko?" He questioned them while he stared at the round, wooden table in the living room. Bottles of beers and snacks lay on it and he remembered the laughing sounds he heard a while ago.

Yanagi just bit her lower lip while thinking up of an answer. Recca looked at the others and thought _'Shit, why did he have to appear now?'  
_

"Mikagami, let us explain." Recca spoke in an anxious tone. Tokiya just nodded and the boys sat on a circle while the girls went to the kitchen to prepare tea.

**- - - T - o - F - u - u - - -**

"Where's Shiori? I've already searched the entire mansion but I can't find her!" Just as Sayaka was scratching her head in frustration, the doorbell of the Kirihara mansion rang.

"Hmm?" Sayaka went to the door and cautiously opened it. She couldn't help but gasp upon seeing a lovely lady with long, curly brown hair.

"Good evening, Miss. I'm Kurenai Harada, is Mrs. Kirihara home?" The lady flashed a big smile like that of an angel's.

"Oh, Mom's not here yet. Please come in."

"Thanks. Are you Mrs. Kirihara's daughter?"

"Yes, I'm Sayaka. Nice to meet you, Miss Harada."

"Nice to meet you, too. I've heard that you were missing but it's good that you were found." Although Kurenai said it with no bad ideas in mind, her statement sounded like Sayaka was a little girl who got lost inside a small grocery store.

Sayaka couldn't help but laugh nervously at what the other lady said. "Do you want juice, tea or coffee...?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I just came by to give her purse back. She forgot this when she visited me." Kurenai handed a blue purse to Sayaka.

"Okay, I'll give it to her when she gets back." As she took the purse from Kurenai's hand, she wondered inside her head, _'How could someone forget such an important thing?'_

"Hmm, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but how old are you?" Kurenai knew nothing of this girl since she's still a new business partner of Mrs. Kirihara. Her being missing then being found together with a baby was also suspicious. It bugged her to no end.

"Oh...I actually don't know. I lost my memory a few days ago and can't remember anything. Ehehehe, so embarrassing." Sayaka's face couldn't help but turn into a tomato at that moment. She then asked herself her question a few moments ago, _'How can **I** forget such an **important** thing?'_

"Oh." Kurenai giggled outside but her eyes weren't saying the same.

"It's okay. I hope you gain it back, it's hard waking up everyday knowing nothing about yourself." Somehow, Kurenai couldn't help but pity Sayaka. The girl has lost her memory and on top of that, she lost her child which is now in her hands. She felt her conscience pushing her to the edge of a cliff called Truth. She's having a feeling that what Mrs. Kirihara said about the mother not wanting the child might not be true at all.

"Yes, but I won't think of it as a hindrance to enjoying life." Although what the other lady said was true, Sayaka stayed being positive and beamed a nice big smile. She might not know her past life but she was sure she'll regain her memories of them little by little soon.

"That's the spirit." Kurenai smiled back at her before remembering other appointments. "I have to go now. Sorry if I disturbed you and thanks for the little chat. I'll visit again some time when I get the chance."

"Okay, you're always welcome here." The two ladies bid goodbye and as Sayaka closed the main door, she felt a strange pain rushing inside her head as if it was getting turned upside-down. Although she never showed it, she felt a little uneasy while talking to Kurenai. She said it was her first time meeting Sayaka but the latter felt different.

It was as if she has heard of the name Kurenai before or it may be she had met someone with the same name in a different time, place and _occasion_. As she was shrugging the thoughts away, the pain in her head slowly subsided.

Sayaka was again left with nothing to do in this big mansion. The servants of the house were nowhere to be found so she had no one to bug. That's when she decided to turn on the TV and let it that way to give this lonely house a little noise. She was going upstairs when she heard Shaggy's music video 'Angel' playing on MTV.

_Girl you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

Sayaka stopped in her tracks and listened to the song for no reason. No, it's not like she was a fan of Shaggy. There was just one word that kept repeating inside her mind that made her freeze in her spot.

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_ Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_ Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

"Angel..." As she said it, pictures of the past she never knew she had came flooding inside her mind. They were replaying too fast and in a weird sequence too. A girl who looked like an angel and a man with a scarred face. She didn't understand why she was getting these memories at this moment.

"Kure...nai...Kure...i" The names she mentioned weakened her knees and she lost consciousness while dramatically falling from the stairs.

**- - - T - w - i - n - s - - -**

"...That's what happened. We don't know where Fuuko is and we heard nothing from her ever since that day." Recca explained to Tokiya who was very calm and silent the entire time.

"The police weren't of help either." Yanagi spoke as she poured more tea into Tokiya's cup.

His face was emotionless, his bangs were covering his eyes and it looked like he found the table more interesting than what Recca was talking about. He sighed, "If I just went back here before she gave birth, this wouldn't have happened."

"Too late to blame yourself now, I also don't see the point in doing so." Domon patted Tokiya's back. "Don't worry, we'll find them."

"Oooooh, this calls for the..." Someone said out of nowhere.

"The Hokage Detective Squad!" Recca, Koganei and Domon shouted in unison and posed. They wore detective outfits as well as black shades. Where the costumes came from no one knows, and it will forever remain a mystery. The two girls were smiling and clapping their hands in amusement but although the others found it amusing, the ice-king sure didn't.

Tokiya stood up from his seat and shouted, "This is no time for jokes! My wife and daughter are missing yet you can still laugh and have fun at this time?"

Everyone silenced. They just kept their heads low and didn't dare stare at his cold eyes. He was right. They shouldn't be having fun while Fuuko and Miyuu are missing and no one knew if they're safe or what.

Recca sighed, walked up to Tokiya and put a hand on his shoulder. "We're sorry. We understand how you're feeling because we're worried like shit for Fuuko and Miyuu, too. By doing this, we could lessen the tension and be able to think clearly and not panic like crazy."

"Like I told you before, we'll find them." Domon interrupted.

"Coz we're the great Hokage." Koganei added. At that remark, Tokiya smiled inside.

"Yeah, let's go, Hokage." Recca spoke. Everyone raised their right hands and shouted in unison, "Oh!"

**- - - T - o - F - u - u - - -**

Tokiya was wandering alone in the streets of Nagomu town. He told the others that he'll just take a walk and breathe some fresh air. It's been 4 months since he last saw their town. Since the town's yearly Natsu Matsuri would be in 4 days, many people are busy cleaning and decorating the town.

A few people were starting to hang pink and green lanterns and others were pasting "Let's go to the Summer Festival!" posters on a few house's walls.

Oh, god knows how much Fuuko loved festivals she won't forgive herself if she missed it. This is also the reason why Tokiya arrived earlier than planned: to join Fuuko and the others enjoy the town's festival together. Sadly, here comes the bad news.

Not wanting to depress himself more, he decided to head back to the Hanabishi's. That was when he saw a girl Fuuko's height, with brown hair the same length as Fuuko's. She was wearing a cap and was dressed in red long sleeves and loose jeans. She was waving to someone while running and since her cap was hiding her face well, Tokiya couldn't really decipher who she was.

Despite noticing that the girl somewhat shares a few traits with Fuuko, he continued walking and ignored her. He kept on chanting inside his mind that the girl was not Fuuko but the thought of her really bugged him.

_'Hey, what if it's really...Fuuko?'_

He turned around but the girl who looked like Fuuko was nowhere to be found. He shook his head and headed back to the Hanabishi's.

"Oi Sayaka what the heck, I've been looking for you! Do you know how big this town is?" A guy with sky blue hair spoke while he trapped the said girl in his arms.

"Mengo, mengo, Kei-chan. But hey, I was also looking for you!" She grinned and hugged him back.

- - - **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued - - -

* * *

**Author's Notes:** About Nagogiri or Nashikiri, it's actually read as "Nagomu". I started collecting the pocket volumes of FoR and in what volume I forgot, (it was during Koganei's story with Hiroya though) there was a sign which said "**Nagomu** district junior high school" with furiganas. :D**  
**

**Unimportant Notes:** I was reading the raw version of Flame of Recca volume 15 when I stumbled on the extra page where Anzai sensei puts his rants. He was ranting about how no fans of FoR were recommending new mangas to him when they send him a letter. He said that even mangakas reads and enjoys other mangaka's works too.

He asked a girl "_why aren't you recommending any mangas to me?_" then the girl answered "_Most of the time I read yaoi and I can't possibly recommend that to you._"

He then stated that he won't be mad or angry. (But he said that if it's yuri then he'll seriously get angry.)

Then, there was a girl cosplaying as Fuuko who handed him a book with the title in front of it: "**Raiha X Kurei**"! And then he was like, "_No, thank you!_" with his eyes popping out when he read the title. Mwahahaha!


	5. What The Hell

**A/N:** It's been a while since I have updated...and there's this upcoming test at February 2...or 4, I'm not sure. XD Thanks for the peeps who reviewed! They are: **Suryasree**, **Satomika** and **Radcliffe-dreams**. :D

Errors and spelling mistakes are mine...and I've noticed 2 minutes ago that while typing these things, I keep on misspelling words. For example, 'have' turned out 'hate' and 'example' turned out as 'exaple'. Seriously, what is happening with me?

And, just a reminder guys, the first few scenes are...POVs. (Point of view) I hope you don't get confused. :D Sorry if you think there's OOCs here.

**EDITED: April 2012**

* * *

**Chapter 4: What The Hell  
**

_Where am I?_

_I'm...trapped inside a...a well?_

_The water's slowly rising, it reaches to my shoulders. I know I'm gonna drown soon, I want to get out of here but...how?_

_A few more seconds pass and I didn't even notice that the water was reaching my chin. I kept on shouting for help but no one came to save me..._

"Miss...Sa...miss Sayaka..."

I heard a faint sound calling for my name and as I open my eyes, I found out that it was Shiori who was at my bedside.

"Goodness! I was so worried when I found you lying on the floor yesterday! It's 11AM right now and you have slept for 16 hours." I could sense Shiori was panicking because she actually said those words with no stopping, which surprised me and made me forgot that I actually just had a weird dream.

"We were so worried about you. Mrs. Kirihara didn't want to leave your side but unfortunately, she had to go on a business trip earlier this morning. What happened, Miss Sayaka?"

"Well, I just felt like sleeping on the floor." I uttered this in the most serious face I could make.

"In that exaggerated unconscious pose?"

"Of course not, duhh. My head just started spinning while I was climbing the stairs so I fell down. That's it, nothing to worry about, really." I gave her a big smile to assure her I was just fine.

"Oh! And this may seem rude but will you please quit calling me 'Miss Sayaka'? 'Sayaka' or just 'Kisa' would be fine, I don't like too much formality."

"Okay, I'll just call you 'Kisa' just like the old days an...h-how did you know that secret nickname? Not even your mother knows! Wait...did you get your memory back after your fall?" The distance of our faces were soon only centimeters apart with her hands on my shoulders. This sudden action surprised me but I closed my eyes to collect myself. The maid is panicking again. I wonder if she doesn't get heart attacks for panicking and exaggerating things too much.

"No, I haven't." I shrugged her hands off and got off the bed. I opened the nearest closet to look for clothes but all I saw were dresses...dresses, dresses and dresses. Gosh, I'm not that girly so what the hell are a bunch of girly dresses doing there? But anyway, no one really cares. I'll probably get used to wearing those after a couple of months more.

I looked back at Shiori and found her starting to wipe a furniture. She probably sensed my staring at her that she stared back and asked, "Do you need something, Kisa?"

"Yeah, but I just forgot what..." I laughed. Why is it I always forget things? Then, it hit me. "Shiori?" She looked at me with a smile that was telling me to continue what I was going to say.

"How long have you been a maid here?" Okay. That's not what I really wanted to ask but I was trying to make sure if she was here when I was 19.

"I started working here when I was 18 so that would mean...4 years?"

"Hmm...so do you know what happened here 3 years ago? Because I found this purple diary in the attic...some pages were torn and I didn't know who to ask so I figured you could help. You're my best friend, according to the diary. Please tell me what happened."

"Diary? You went inside the attic?" Her eyes practically jumped out of their sockets as I slipped. Urgh, this is going to be troublesome.

"I did and I'm sorry, but I need to know what happened. You're the only one who can tell me." I looked at her in the eyes hoping she'll be kind enough to tell the truth. Everything.

"I can't."

She said it firmly, like getting on my knees and begging her won't be able to change her decision. I don't know why but it feels as if she's betraying me by not telling. As a teardrop fell from my eye, I couldn't help but turn to the wall behind me and punch it. I shouted 'why!' and 'I want to know the truth!' over and over and as I did, more tears escaped.

"I'm sorry but I really can't..." And with that, Shiori ran away.

I sat on the floor thinking of what to do. Should I apologize? Or should I just let it like that for a while and let the incident die? Well...I chose the latter. I went to the bathroom to take a nice, cold bath to cool myself down.

**- - - T - o - F - u - u - - -**

"Detective Franken, have you found any clues yet?" Yes, for some reason the sound effects of 'The Incredibles' could be heard in the background as this conversation went on.

"Not yet, Detective Hanabishi. But I swear if you call me with that name again, you'll find yourself flying 100 feet in the air like your fireworks."

"Hey! I thought we agreed to each other that I'll call you 'Detective Franken' and you'll call me 'Detective Hanabishi'?"

Before the two members of the idiot brigade could start their bickering, Tokiya interrupted in a serious tone. "You two, get serious. Stop messing around and continue doing your job."

"Yes, Boss Mika-chan!"

"D-domon...Recca...I told you NOT to call me that..." Tokiya was getting pissed because of the two. It seemed like they were just fooling around and weren't really serious when they said they'll help. He badly wanted to kill them right away but he just stayed cool and wiped the 'I'll kill them' thought off his mind.

"Okay, okay Mikagami. But you know, the nickname suits you...wahahahaha" Recca laughed and ran away with Domon following suit. Tokiya could only sigh. He knew that the two idiots were only doing it to cheer him up and he was thankful for that, but he wished they spent that extra energy on searching for Fuuko instead.

He looked around and found Koganei politely asking an old woman at a bus stop. It was a good thing that Koganei was really helping and wasn't with the two idiots or else he'll have a lump in the head.

When it was finally time for serious time, Domon knocked on a nearby apartment's door. It was opened by a lady and Domon proceeded to show her a picture of Fuuko, asking if she had seen her.

On the other hand, Recca just opened trash cans and was shouting 'Fuuko, are you there!' as if he's really going to find Fuuko there. Yanagi and Ganko was pasting 'Missing' posters and giving some away to a few people.

The gang continued this for another 4 exhausting hours but no luck. The answers that came back were the same, 'No, I haven't seen her'. The fact that the summer festival was 3 days from now wasn't helping either. Every person in the street were either busy or uncooperative.

"It's just the first day. We're not giving up." Stated Tokiya as the Hokage gathered in front of the Hanabishi's.

Everyone followed with 'Yeah, let's call it a day!' and 'I'm so exhausted!' as everyone entered the house.

* * *

"Recca, can you go to the supermarket and buy some vegetables? I forgot it yesterday."

"Okay." Recca took the paper from Yanagi and read what's written. "Carrots, potatoes, onions...eggplant." Eggplant. It reminds him of Fuuko, not only because of her hair color but because it's the only vegetable she really _hates._

"I'll go now." Recca said as he gave Yanagi a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, be careful."

**- - - T - o - F - u - u - - -**

Recca was on his way home now that he finished buying the vegetables Yanagi needed. "Hime..." And Recca began to daydream about his princess, Yanagi. All their hard work and efforts to stop Mori Kouran from taking her away wasn't wasted. They went through hardships and many challenges but in the end, they all got their happy ending.

"Ah!"

Recca, upon seeing he accidentally bumped someone, helped her stand up and apologized. "Oh, sorry miss, I wasn't looking where I was...Fuuko? 'Morning! Where's Domon?" Recca proceeded to talk to 'Fuuko' casually that he didn't notice the current inconsistency happening before his eyes.

The said 'Fuuko' with girly clothes just gave him an odd look. "Good Morning, umm, excuse me? I have to go..." The lady ran and left Recca who was standing there with his jaw slightly dropped.

"What's wrong with her? Ah, never mind. I gotta hurry, Hime may be waiting for these vegetables." He whistled as he ran off.

"I'm home. Hime, I bought the vegetables..." Recca uttered while taking his shoes off at the gates.

"Oh, welcome home." Yanagi took them and went straight to the kitchen. A few minutes later Recca joined Koganei on the couch who was busy watching TV. " 'Morning, Recca-niichan."

" 'Morning." Recca was about to rest his head on the couch when he jerked back up and shouted, "You wouldn't believe what I saw!"

Koganei, who got startled of Recca's sudden outburst, fell off his seat. "There's no need to shout! What did you see?"

Recca stood up and narrated, "While on my way home, I ran into Fuuko! And you know what, she was wearing a girly dress! It's pink...with some bows in it...kinda like your outfits 3 years ago, Hime."

While Recca continued blabbing, both Yanagi and Koganei just stared at him with their jaws dropped. "Yeah, and, and when I greeted her, she just gave me this odd look...and..."

After a pause, he continued, "Hime? ...Did I just say I ran into Fuuko?"

Yanagi and Koganei nodded in response. The 3 stared at each other for a few seconds, then shouted in unison.

"AH!"

- - - **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued - - -

* * *

And, in the Japanese manga, Recca sometimes calls Domon 'Franken'. I don't know why though. XD And about the "opening trash cans and shouting 'Fuuko, are you there!" it's...you know, I got it from the anime. It was when Fuuko got sucked by Magensha's Jigenkai Gyoku and Recca said he'll search for her. My classmate also did that when he was searching for his friend and I lol'd so hard. :D

About Fuuko 'hating' eggplants, she said it herself in the manga when she got trapped in Mori's mansion and there were 3 buttons. She was praying to God and Buddha to 'guide' her and she mentioned that "I'll eat even the eggplants that I hate". But this part was translated wrong in the scanlation. xD

**R - E - V - I - E - W**

That's the best thing you can give me now that I need something to make me happy.


	6. Bring Me To Life

**Author's Notes: **Hi everyone! I don't have much to say XD Thanks to the people who reviewed: **Satomika**, **Pau** (My first-anonymous reviewer! :D), **Suryasree **and **Radcliffe-dreams!**

This chapter has been **edited on August 2012.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bring Me To Life  
**

A disturbing ringing sound near my ears pulled me from dreamland. I opened my eyes slowly as I reached for the alarm clock.

'9:05 AM'.

I yawned. Another day has started. Another _boring_ day. TV shows these days aren't interesting. Shiori won't talk to me, the other maids are busy, I don't have anyone to talk to! Just then, my stomach grumbled. I got off the bed and was about to open my door when somebody else beat me to it.

It was Shiori, who put on a face like someone has died. Before I could open my mouth, she spoke, "Can we talk for a minute?" I nodded and went back to sit on my bed.

"About what?" I asked as I gestured for her to sit beside me.

"Your past."

My eyeballs practically dropped out of my sockets and my heart started beating so fast like there was no tomorrow. I hugged her with delight and whispered, "Thanks."

She gave me a small smile before she started. "So, you see, I don't really want to talk about your past as it brings bad memories to me and I don't want to hurt you. But I've decided I have to tell you because I'm sure you'll know of it sooner or later." She paused and took a deep breath.

"When I started working here as a maid, we got along so fast. You started telling me your secrets, and your one big dream. It was to become a doctor but your mother forced you to become a lawyer like your Dad. Because of your love for her, you obeyed her. It wasn't long until your mother found out that you have a relationship with Satou Keiji, the son of your Dad's best friend. Your mother strongly believed that Mr. Satou was the reason your Dad got killed by a previous client, so she ordered you to stop seeing Keiji and end your relationship."

"Oh...so that explains this diary entry." I tossed the pillow lying on the center of my bed, pulled my purple diary that was under it and showed the last page to Shiori.

She nodded slowly and continued the story, "Because you refused, she locked you up for a few days. After that, you asked me to help you run away." She added a pause and giggled.

"I kept on distracting Mrs. Kirihara while you jumped out of your room's window. When she found out you were gone, she went crazy and was admitted to the Mental Institute. I can't say she's fully recovered now but I think she's pretty much back to normal." I just sat there, not knowing what to say. I was stupid for forcing Shiori to tell me about my past then regret hearing it. I was wishing for my memory to reset again.

Just then Shiori started to search for something in her pocket. "Here." She gave me a small piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Wha-?"

"That's the address of your boyfriend, Satou Keiji. I remember that you gave me this before you ran away." She held my hands and smiled, "I haven't received a letter from this address for a year so I don't know if the both of you moved but you should go. Search for him."

"...B-but what if Mom..."

"Don't worry! I'll take care of everything!" She beamed a big smile at me while patting my head like a big sister. I remembered that I haven't apologized for shouting at her and being violent yesterday.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, I didn't mean it, I..."

"No...it's okay. Let's just forget it and pretend it didn't happen."

I repeatedly thanked her and after a few more moments of sobbing and laughing, she helped me pack a few of my belongings. I was also fascinated at how she knew the house very well. She knew when the guards would patrol and the exact time (minutes!) everyone would take a break or be away. It was thanks to that that I was able to safely sneak out of the mansion. She wished me luck and we bid goodbye as I rushed to the bus stop.

"Umm, excuse me. Will this bus go to Ogasawara town?" I asked an elder woman near the exit of the bus.

"Yes, it will." I thanked her and went to the last row of the bus and sat beside the window. I wonder what he's like...is he kind? Does he still love me? Why did I got separated from him? That reminds me, I haven't even heard the full story of how I ended up in that hospital or how my mother found me. But I'm sure I'll find the answer to those questions later.

Mutsuzawa town, Chounan town...we've passed 2 towns for half an hour now. The questions inside my head are bothering me too much that I'm starting to have doubts if I'll ever reach Ogasawara town. I have no idea what awaits me there and as I worry more, I could feel that I was losing to my own eyelids trying to shut themselves.

"Mina-sama, we've reached Ogasawara town. We've reached Ogasawara town. Our next and last stop would be Nagomu town."

I was fighting against myself to keep my eyes open but I was too drowsy. Too drowsy to even hear what the programmed machine was saying. I lost it again and slept for another 30 minutes.

"Mina-sama, we've reached our last destination, Nagomu town."

I felt a few pats on my shoulder and realized I had slept for half the trip. I jerked awake and nervously looked around me. I found the driver standing beside my seat asking me politely to get off the bus as it was their final stop. I had no choice left so I got off the bus, and was surprised with the surroundings. There were a few lantern decorations on the street and some closed stalls with signboards saying "2 more days to go!". I guess they're going to have a festival? Wow, looks like I came on a good timing!

As I was getting excited, I noticed the fact that I didn't know if I landed safely on Ogasawara town. I continued walking while looking for clues if the name of this town was written somewhere.

No luck though.

"Gah! I shouldn't have ignored them!" There were only a few people around managing or checking after the stalls when I passed by. I was too shy to ask this town's name and decided to go look for it by myself but that was a bad move.

"I'd guess it's eight, or nine in the evening..." I continued walking, searching for people while not knowing where the road would lead me.

I stopped my tracks before an alley, which hardly had any lights nearby. I didn't know where to go, but there was no need to pass through that alley, I thought. Just as I turned on my heels, I caught a glimpse of something in the alley. It was tall and was walking towards me.

Hmm...but if you think about it, I think I can defend myself. It's also not that late yet and I can just scream for help when needed. I approached the person and noticed the long hair they have. Thinking it was a woman, I tried asking, "Umm, excuse me but what is this town called?"

It was dark that I couldn't see her face clearly but I could feel she looked my way before answering, "Na...Nagomu..."

Upon hearing the voice, something struck me.

Eh...it turns out he was a guy! It was a good thing I didn't call her "Ma'am" or "Miss" or else it would be pretty embarrassing. As I was thinking to myself, a particular smell entered my nose. Just then the guy started swaying and I finally realized that the smell was of alcohol...the guy was drunk.

Surprisingly though, I didn't feel threatened at all. As far as I know, this is the first time I have met him, but I feel different. He looked me straight in the eye and even though the only thing providing light was the full moon above, I could clearly see his blue eyes. It feels like I've seen those eyes before, it feels like I've known this guy for such a long time.

As I was once again deep in my thoughts, the guy started to walk closer to me. It seemed like he was trying to walk straight but he was obviously failing because of his drunk state.

_'Is...she really Fuuko? Or am I just...dreaming? The alcohol must be playing tricks with my mind...' _A hundred thoughts was going inside Tokiya's head as he tried to understand what was happening but he couldn't stop his feet nor his curiosity if the lady really was Fuuko.

Suddenly, he finally lost his balance and he proceeded to fall inside Sayaka's arms. "Fu...Fuuko." Tokiya wrapped his arms around Sayaka's waist.

_'Wh...what is wrong with this guy?' _Sayaka was startled at his action but she tried remaining calm. She then tried prying his hands off but his grip was too strong. Sayaka realized she was in real trouble and readied herself for her next step.

"Kyaaaa-!"

Dogs started barking and the lights of a few houses were switched on one by one. A few quick people soon arrived to check what the noise Sayaka made was about and saw the scene. Tokiya was still hugging Sayaka while she was trying her best to escape him.

"Hey!" Tokiya was fast asleep when the townspeople separated them. "Isn't this Mikagami-san?"

"Yeah and he's drunk..."

As the conversation about what to do with Tokiya went on, a young man approached Sayaka. "Are you okay, Miss? Did he hurt you?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled at her but both of their attention switched to a woman running towards them.

"Hideki...what was it about?" It was a lady with black curly hair.

"Mikagami-san was just drunk and it seemed like he embraced this young woman by mistake. Everything's all right now." Sayaka had a big question mark on her head and mumbled unconsciously, "Mikagami...-san..."

"By the way, you seem new here. May I know your name?" The young man named Hideki asked Sayaka politely. The lady beside him also smiled.

"Yes, I'm not from here. I'm Kirihara Sayaka and I'm just searching for someone. I slept inside the bus and ended up in the wrong town though..." She smiled sheepishly.

"I see...but I believe the last bus has departed an hour ago." The lady pondered.

"What town were you heading to? Maybe we can drive you there?" Hideki added.

"Ogasawara town..."

"Oh, what a coincidence! We'll go there tomorrow to visit our parents!" The lady clapped her hands elegantly. Sayaka also couldn't hide the twinkling in her eyes. She was lucky!

"Okay! We'll go to Ogasawara tomorrow! In the meantime, stay at our place for tonight!" Hideki beamed her a big grin.

"Really? Thank you!" Sayaka heaved a sigh and thanked the two. They were her savior! Or so she thought.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**A/N: **So, there you go. Sayaka's past has been revealed, Mi-chan saw Fuuko...but since he was drunk, let's see what happens in the next chapter. There's a possibility he'll remember this...or not. :D

About the 'Mutsuzawa', 'Chounan' and 'Ogasawara' town, I just randomly picked those names from Chiba prefecture...so if you get lost at Chiba Japan, don't sue me. xD


	7. SOS (Rescue Me)

**Author's Notes: **Long time no see, peeps! Hopefully, updates will be smoother now that vacation is nearing...mwahaha! XD**  
**

**Satomika:** I'm sorry that I slightly broke my promise and wasn't able to update fast. It's because of a lot of exams this February. But still, I hope this long chapter will make you happy and make you continue to read the story. :D

**Eirist: **Tokiya will do nothing about it...yet. :D

**Suryasree:** Here's the update! Sorry if it took me long. :)

**Radcliffe-dreams: **Mwahaha! It's because I'm EBIL and I did it on purpose! Mwahaha! Lolz.

To the people who read and review, I thank you so much! I love you guys! XD

This chapter has been **rewritten on October 2012.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: SOS (Rescue Me)  
**

"Welcome to our humble apartment." It was the lady, who introduced herself as Stera, that guided Sayaka around their apartment. According to her, she and Hideki had been living together for a year and they will finally ask Stera's parents tomorrow for their blessings before the grand marriage.

"I wish the both of you happiness." Sayaka exclaimed brightly while helping herself with the tea Stera had prepared.

"Thank you. Oh, that reminds me! I didn't notice it when we were in the alley minutes ago but I think I've seen your face before." Right now, Stera was observing Sayaka with her big brown eyes. She was sure about it but she couldn't remember when and where she saw that certain face. As her frustration kept flaring up, her face went closer to Sayaka's while the latter backed off. A few minutes of silence and Stera threw her hands up in the air while screeching. "AHH! I can't remember!"

Sayaka just sighed and tried calming the other lady down. "Don't pressure yourself too much...it's okay if you don't remember."

"But it's going to bother me! And I bet you too!"

"...Hey, they say that everyone has at least 3 look-alikes in this big world, right? Maybe the person you saw just looked like me." She gave Stera a big grin but before the lady could answer back, Hideki interrupted them.

"Stera, stop scaring Sayaka-san with your unreliable memory."

"Hideki!" She shouted at him like a growling tiger upon hearing the remark.

"Haha, dinner's ready, you two." The ladies nodded and Sayaka couldn't help giggling at the cute couple while on the way to the kitchen.

**- - - Twins - - -**

It was a Friday morning in Nagomu, only a day away from the Summer Festival. Some stalls were finally unleashing themselves, catching a lot of people's eye. One of the onlookers was Recca, who was excited to show everyone the hand-made fireworks by his parents. It was originally Recca's idea to sponsor the fireworks for this year's Summer Festival but he made searching for Fuuko his main priority so Shigeo and Kagero were the ones who mostly did the firework-making. He was about to leave the site when he bumped someone upon turning his heels.

"Sorry, you okay, Miss?"

The lady nodded and murmured, "Ah...it's the weird and creepy guy again..."

Recca's ears twitched like that of a cat's. "Weird and _creepy_ guy..." Recca repeated as his mood meter kept going down to zero.

"Uh, excuse me!" The lady bowed down and ran away. Just then, Recca let out an "ah!" and ran after the lady. "Miss! Wait!"

And the 'let's-see-who-can-run-faster' contest began. The lady was pretty fast and clever that Recca lost her for a few times. But since we're talking about a ninja here, we all know that Recca will still be able to catch her no matter what. '_Kuso! You're fast as ever, Fuuko!_'

The lady, who was actually Sayaka, lent no ears to Recca and continued running. She had been used to this kind of situation, running away and hiding from one of her mother's bodyguards. Not a single one was able to identify her, much less lay eyes on her because she was with no doubt fast. But it had been a year since she last encountered someone again and this time, he's faster than the previous ones. She knew her body was going to give up soon but all that was inside her head at that moment was _'I have to run! I have to escape! I can't let Mom catch me!'_

"Fuuko, stop! I just need to talk to you!"

It was the name Recca shouted that made Sayaka halt. Recca, who was surprised by the sudden brake, almost tripped in front of her. "You may have mistaken me for someone else...I'm not Fuuko...Sayaka, I'm Sayaka." She spoke in between breaths.

"Eh?" That was the only thing Recca could utter. '_Is this some kind of joke?_' He thought, his brain not being able to process anything at the moment.

The two remained silent and just stood there. Sayaka kept on waiting for a more decent reply from Recca but since nothing was said, she thought everything was over so she started walking away. Recca finally snapped out of it and grabbed Sayaka's hand in instinct. He started walking to the Hanabishi's and paid no attention to the lady's surprised look.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?" She asked but heard no reply from Recca. She tried hitting him to escape from his grip but instead of letting her go, he tightened his grip on her more.

"I said it hurts! Let me go!" Sayaka continued fighting and stopped when Recca replied, "Okay. Here's the deal, I'll let go of your hand but you'll promise me you won't escape again. Deal?"

Sayaka grumbled in annoyance but agreed anyway. "Fine!"

Recca then sighed in relief and continued walking. "You know, running away wouldn't work anyway, I'll just chase and chase you unti-..." Recca looked behind him and saw that Sayaka was trying to escape again. "You!"

And Recca started chasing after her again.

* * *

"Good morning!" Sayaka awkwardly exclaimed inside the silent kitchen.

"Morning."

"Where's Stera?" She asked as she walked towards the dining table.

"Oh, she's working part-time at a cafe and won't be back until noon so we'll leave for Ogasawara when she's home." He replied as he served stew on her plate. Sayaka just nodded and smiled.

"So I was thinking..." He whispered in her left ear. "How about having some fun?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Sayaka's eyes widened at what she heard. One moment Hideki was a nice man but now, he sounds like a hormone-driven jerk.

He laid down the casserole on the table and wrapped his arms around her, whispering further. "Do you know...that bitch has been using her heart disease so I won't break up with her? I'm really tired. How about helping me out?"

That was all she needed to hear before she decided to slap him. The impact was so great that he fell on the floor. "Cheating on her wouldn't fix your problem! A lady like her doesn't deserve a jerk like you anyway!"

He slowly stood up while touching his battered cheek. He was silent for a few seconds leaving Sayaka off guard. "You talk too much." It only took a second for him to stand up and tackle Sayaka to the floor.

"Wha-?" That was all Sayaka could utter after hitting her head on the floor. She tried rubbing it but Hideki caught both of her hands. He started kissing her neck and she let out a yelp in disgust. Liking her reaction, Hideki proceeded to unbutton her blouse. She went in a panic state and started kicking and thrashing violently which pissed off Hideki as a result.

"You're too much to handle when awake." With that, Hideki slapped her. Sayaka gave him a glare in response but she continued her kicking so he slapped her other cheek. Sayaka gritted her teeth in pain. She realized the kicking and thrashing wasn't a nice tactic. She also couldn't release her hands from Hideki's strong grip, but she needed to find a way out of this.

**- - - Twins - - -**

"So, you're saying you just look like..." Recca paused and took out a picture of Fuuko from his pocket. "Her?"

Sayaka nodded. "Good thing I didn't scream 'BLOODY MURDER!' while you were chasing me, or else you'd be in the police station right now for your stupid mistake.

Recca just lowered her head and sat like a good boy in embarrassment.

"Who's this 'Fuuko' anyway? If she's lost or something, go tell the police and don't randomly kidnap innocent people." She pointed to the ropes around her. Since Recca didn't trust her when she said she wouldn't run again, he decided to tie her to a chair.

"But you kept on running away! I just wanted to talk!" Recca countered, still in the good boy position.

"I would listen to you if you didn't creep me out with the chasing! I actually believed you were one of my Mom's bodyguards!"

Yanagi, Tokiya, Koganei, Ganko and Domon just stared at this conversation. They were staring and observing what Recca brought home.

"Your Mom's bodyguard? Why?" It was Koganei who popped up the question.

"Err...nothing. Don't mind." Sayaka just looked away from him.

"Anyway, are you really sure you're not Fuuko? You look like her! Or what if...Fuuko had an amnesia, loss of memory or something and took on another person's identity or something? Or, or, or, maybe Fuuko got abducted by aliens and got brainwashed or something?" Recca spoke while he stood, waving his hands around madly.

"Recca, she does look like Fuuko but if you look closely, you'll see they have a difference. There are actually many differences and one of them is their eye colors." Yanagi spoke. She, besides Tokiya, was the only one who noticed this. Fuuko's eyes was livelier while Sayaka's was covered in fear and hatred. It was also obvious that Fuuko had green eyes and not brown like Sayaka's.

"Okay, okay. I think I'm just overreacting. Seriously, this Fuuko-missing thing is driving me nuts!" Recca sighed as he sat back. Yanagi put on a small smile and started massaging his temples.

"Let's not forget about my daughter." Tokiya spoke as he sat, his eyelids closed. He's having a hang-over and all he wanted to do was stay at home and sleep. But he got deprived of this right when he got a call from a panicking Recca, telling him he's finally found Fuuko. He immediately drove to the Hanabishi's but got disappointed at the fake news. He reminded himself to punch the sea monkey later for this.

"Yeah, my niece! I badly want to see that little kid running around while giving her father a headache!" Domon made taunting gestures to Tokiya.

"Umm, excuse me but I think you should release me now that we've cleared things up." Sayaka interrupted.

Yanagi walked up to her and carefully untangled the ropes. "We're really sorry for wasting your time, and thank you for helping us."

"Nah...I don't think I really helped you. Good luck with finding her though." Sayaka stood up and stretched, feeling the freedom to move once again.

Yanagi scribbled the Hanabishis' phone number on a small piece of paper and handed it to the other lady. "If you do hear anything about this matter, please inform us."

"Sure!"

**- - - Twins - - -**

Sayaka was now motionless, she kept on sobbing, a signal she had surrendered fighting. Or at least, that was how it looked like to Hideki. Sayaka was actually just preparing for her attack when he lets his guard down. That moment finally came when he took his time by slowly unzipping his pants with one hand.

_'Here we go...'_ She prayed inside her mind that it works. She positioned her fists on the floor and used them as a spring for her head to reach Hideki's own. That instant, Hideki collapsed on the floor while wincing in pain.

What happened was Sayaka bumped Hideki's forehead hard. 'You bitch!' was the only thing Hideki could shout at the moment as he was busy rubbing his head while wondering what the hell suddenly happened. Sayaka just stuck her tongue at him and dashed off. She finally escaped the twisted guy. '_Everything's finished, thank Go-..._'

"Umph...!" Sayaka accidentally bumped someone.

"Y-you..."

**- - - To be continued - - -**

**Author's Notes:** I just have one question that I really need to be answered. _**Is this fic still bearable? Am I not making Fuuko and the gang too OOC?! Was this chapter okay?  
**_

Err...but that's actually 3 questions. XD But yeah, when you review, please answer those questions.

Please review and wait for the next chapter! :D


	8. Gift of a Friend

**Author's Notes**: After 3 years, 10 months and 6 days, I finally updated! I would like to apologize for the confusion I caused on the previous chapter. That part was really confusing but if you read carefully, the lady who met Hideki was **our heroine Fuuko**, remember Shiori told her to go to Ogasawara but she ended up meeting Tokiya in Nagomu? And the lady who Recca was chasing was **the real Sayaka**, she pointed out they've met before (when Recca was buying vegetables!) by saying it was the weird guy _again_. And I will still refer to both Fuuko and Sayaka as Sayaka for a while more so please don't get confused! xD

I'm also sorry for making all of the characters OOC. I published this story on 2008 and I didn't have a clear idea of how to write it. I wasn't thinking of anything other than "I want to write something with Fuuko having an amnesia and taking on the identity of a girl who looks like her". Only that. So there were a lot of plot holes and ridiculous settings and it took me a long while before I could clean up the mess (that I made myself) and rewrite a few parts of the chapters. It might be troublesome but I recommend reading them again. ^^;

Thanks for everyone who reviewed! I'm really grateful that you're taking the time to review despite of my awful writing and hope to hear from you again. I'll try my best to be better. ^^;

* * *

**Chapter 7: Gift of a Friend  
**

"Umph...!" Sayaka collided into something.

"Y-you..." More like, _someone_.

"...Huh?"

"Your...blouse..." The pizza delivery guy muttered in a very nervous tone while his face color was transitioning to a million shades of red. Sayaka didn't clearly hear the guy but she proceeded to look where he was looking at. She then saw the upper part of her blouse unbuttoned and she didn't need a minute to figure out what was driving the guy mad.

"Pervert!" And the guy met the same fate as Fujimaru.

- - - T - W - I - N - S - - -

A sigh escaped Sayaka's lips as she walked through the streets of Nagomu. Her empty stomach grumbled and she sighed again. Why didn't that guy just let her eat first before attacking? No, that's the wrong question. Why did he even attack her? She was grateful that the couple let her stay in their apartment for the night but it was ironic at the same time. Because she was focused on getting away, she wasn't able to retrieve her money or the few belongings that she had with her. She lost more money than she would had she slept in a hotel.

She couldn't go back now though. Who knows what that freaky guy would do once he sees her again? But she also felt guilty that she couldn't properly say goodbye to Stera. Although they just met each other yesterday and the most they could talk was last night, she already considered her a friend. It was a pity there was a small chance of meeting her again and if she did, she'd have trouble explaining what drove her to suddenly leave the apartment.

All of this problem because of that jerk Hideki. She lost a potential friend and she also lost her free ride to Ogasawara! Just as she was pulling her hair in frustration, she caught a glimpse of kids studying a stall curiously. She stopped her tracks and went their direction.

As she went closer, she became aware of other stalls just nearby. She remembered the first time she arrived in town and exclaimed unconsciously, "Right, there's a summer festival!"

A boy heard her and nonchalantly started talking to her. "Yeah, it's tomorrow and it's going to be a lot of fun!"

Just then, a man by his 40s who appeared to be the stall's owner also butted in. "That's right so young lady, be sure to come and eat my _yakisoba_! Mine is the best in town! Gahaha!" The kids surrounding the stall started laughing and Sayaka couldn't help but also laugh.

She had problems of her own right now but all of those were kicked at the back of her mind as she let herself get drowned in the festive mood. She took a few steps and proceeded to look at another stall. It had a signboard saying '_kakigoori_'. She went to look at another one beside and this one said '_hotdogs_'. Just as she she took another step to look at more stalls, she sensed someone following her not too far away but she just shrugged it.

It was when the person's hand reached her shoulder that she felt she was in trouble.

* * *

"Good morning and welcome home Madam."

It was heard all over the mansion. Mrs. Kirihara came back home from her 2-day business trip and as expected, the first thing she did upon entering the huge elegant doors was to check on her daughter's whereabouts.

"How come I don't see Sayaka? Where is she?" She took a long flowing glance at her surroundings. The 3 maids who welcomed her home could only stare at the floor in silence. Shiori wasn't among them. The moment she heard the sound of the old woman's car entering the gates, she went to Sayaka's room upstairs to hide. She knew that it was pathetic, that she would be found faster than the blink of an eye but she didn't want to face Mrs. Kirihara right now. She still didn't have an excuse for Sayaka's disappearance.

Having no more patience left, Mrs. Kirihara shouted at them to call Shiori and tell her to be at the old woman's room in an instant. She massaged her temples as she headed upstairs, a guard and the 3 maids following her. They separated when she and the guard headed for her room at the left corridor and the maids scrambled to the right to search for Shiori.

As soon as she entered her room, she ordered the guard to put her luggage aside while she tossed her shoulder bag on the bed, not caring of the contents. When the guard finally made his exit, she took out her blue purse from the shoulder bag and made her way to her work desk. She sat on a black chair and took out something from the purse. She rested her elbow on the chair's armrest as she started to fiddle with a blue cellphone.

"Useless." She said it in a disgusted tone upon seeing the cellphone's battery was low and it couldn't be turned on. It was the first time the old woman was able to fully examine Fuuko's cellphone. First, she forgot it at Harada Kurenai's mansion only to find out Kurenai gave it to Sayaka. She nearly panicked but since her daughter had been unconscious all day and she was able to snatch her purse away from the maid, she knew there was nothing to worry about. The last thing she wanted was her daughter being able to contact Keiji.

Second, she took the cellphone with her while she was on a business trip just to be on the safe side. She wanted to see what was inside first before disposing it but she had no time to do it because of the tiring schedule. And now that she had the chance to, the blasted thing needed to be charged. She decided that she will later, after changing her clothes and had a talk with that maid.

Meanwhile, Shiori sat on Sayaka's bed as she waited to be found. What was she supposed to tell the old woman? I helped your daughter escape from you again? She already spent all of her luck the first time, she was sure she'd be fired this time. She heard two knocks on the door before it finally opened to reveal Ayaka, the head maid. She was alone and had a frown on her face as she stared at the younger maid.

"I knew you were here."

"I knew you're the one who would find me." She forced a little smile.

It was the same scene that happened 3 years ago. Ayaka found her inside Sayaka's room, she was called inside the old woman's room, she told her that her daughter ran away and she got slapped for not following orders. Which was to prevent Sayaka from escaping. Somehow, as she was now walking to the old woman's room again, she had a feeling that the same thing would happen. She was ready though. If that's the only way she could protect her friend's happiness, she would be willing to sacrifice herself.

She opened the door to find Mrs. Kirihara surprisingly calm but that scared her even more. Who wouldn't? Everyone in the house were well aware of what she could do after that incident 3 years ago. Despite that, Shiori stood straight and finally asked, "How can I help you, Madam?"

"Where is Sayaka? The other maids couldn't answer me." She was again sitting on the black chair, this time her arms and legs crossed.

"She's...out, Madam." Inside her head, she winced at her lame answer.

"You know where she is."

"I am sorry but I do not know where she is at the moment." It was the truth. She doesn't have a clue that Sayaka ended up going to Nagomu instead of Ogasawara.

There were minutes of silence while the old woman was finally having the idea. If her daughter was really out somewhere, the maids would know her location and she would have a guard with her. The old woman finally realized that something was off.

"Liar." After a few seconds, she added. "You helped her run away again."

The maid just stood there and looked the old woman straight in the eye. She was bracing herself for what was about to happen.

"SHE RAN AWAY AGAIN!" Her screech was so loud that it echoed inside the big mansion. She lost control and picked up the nearest thing to her and threw it on the floor, making it emit a nasty cracking sound. It was the blue cellphone.

Fuuko's cellphone, to be exact.

Shiori's eyes widened. She had never seen that cellphone before, and she was sure that it didn't belong to the old woman either.

_'Blue.'_ She thought. Her eyes widened at the realization that it might be...

But she didn't have enough time to ponder longer as Mrs. Kirihara stood up from her seat and went towards her with big steps. Her raised right hand told a lot of what she was about to do to her. Shiori could only close her eyes and wait.

With a loud sound, her left cheek was slapped. Her right cheek was supposed to go next when the door burst open, revealing the other maids who had been eavesdropping the whole time.

"Madam, please calm down!" Ayaka placed herself between the younger maid and the old woman. Mrs. Kirihara just pulled on her own short hair in frustration and went outside her room, throwing and smashing everything breakable that stood on her way. The sound of a vase breaking and the screaming of the maids alerted the guards of the commotion. Everyone wrestled with the thrashing old woman until Rina could inject her with a sleeping medicine, the one they got from the mental institute in case the old woman loses herself again.

The moment it got inside her system, she dozed off and was carried to her room.

Meanwhile, Shiori hurriedly picked up the remnants of the cellphone despite Ayaka telling her to stop it. The cellphone was blue. She was sure of it. It had to be Sayaka's.

As the guards entered the room with the old woman in their arms, Shiori rushed out and headed to her own room downstairs, not caring about anyone else. She wasn't going to fix the cellphone. No one can because it's badly ruined, the sim card included. But if luck was still at her side, she'd be able to retrieve data from the only part that wasn't damaged: the micro SD card.

* * *

As she felt a hand lay on her shoulder, Sayaka looked back only to be surprised at who the man was.

"Ke...Keiji...?"

It was unmistakable. The man before her had the same blue eyes, the same blue hair and the same angelic face she saw in the picture in her diary. As she was trying all her might to recover from the shock and joy she felt at finally meeting him, Satou Keiji just stared at her in confusion. He knew she wasn't Sayaka, from the way she called him to her shocked expression upon seeing him. Something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, Sayaka." As he went closer to her to have a better look of her face, he finally noticed it.

Her eyes were a dark but soft shade of green. How he didn't notice it the first time they made eye contact puzzled him. As they stared at each other for a long while, realization struck him. Is she the girl Sayaka had been telling him about? The one in those missing posters? But how did she know his name if it was the first time he saw her?

Too many questions were going inside his head but he brushed them away at the moment. "Look, we have to talk but not here. Follow me to my apartment."

Sayaka nodded and the both of them started walking with Keiji leading the way. Like Keiji, Sayaka was equally confused. How would she talk to him? She met him, now what? She hoped that whatever it was they were going to 'talk' about would be able to save her from all of the confusion.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And yes, I'm probably not the only one asking "why does everything have to be blue?!" From the purse, to the cellphone, to the hair colors of their husband/boyfriend. xD Also, the reason why Sayaka and Keiji was in Nagomu instead of the always mentioned Ogasawara town will be revealed in the next chapter.

Also, if you haven't noticed already, I added an image cover for this story! xD I really wanted to color it but I knew I'd fail so I just uploaded it that way. FFnet also has weird size so I had to re-size and edit it multiple times so if you want to see the original drawing, just go to my DA!


End file.
